


Home

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Strong sexual content, Subspace, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Dick and Wally have grown up without a sense of permanency. Dick was in the circus, so he didn't have one stable place that he called home. Wally had moved from his mom and dad's to his aunt and uncle's house and back several times. They both had an unstable lifestyle in the superhero business. But Dick wants that to change. He wants to give them a home.Dick has been thinking about what he wants his future to look like - and he has a surprise for Wally. Part of the I've Loved You Since Forever series, but you don't have to read the rest of the series before reading this one.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff, with some porn tacked on at the end. Because, you know. It's me and Viki roleplaying, and we can't go ten thousand words without fucking.

A month later, Dick was absolutely on the edge of his seat with anticipation at a Wayne board meeting. The very second he was dismissed, he grabbed his briefcase and ran out the door with as much composure as he could muster. He was meeting the speedster at Wally’s apartment in Keystone immediately after the meeting, and he had a huge surprise for him. 

Wally was lying on the couch and switching between channels with a very bored expression when Dick knocked on his door. Seeing Dick put a wide grin on his face, and he was up and in front of the other in a second, welcoming him with a kiss. "How was the meeting, Mr. Businessman?" 

Heart falling into a series of flips and tumbles all over again, he grinned when he saw Wally. "Boring, as usual," he said breathlessly, crossing the threshold in a few broad strides to bring his lips to Wally's. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. I have a surprise for you." 

"A surprise?" Wally's eyes immediately lit up. What could he say? He loved surprises, and Dick's surprises were usually excellent. "What? Are we gonna do one of those all you can eat restaurants for dinner?" he guessed excitedly. 

Dick chuckled. "After I show you my surprise, sure, we can go wherever you want," he chuckled. He took Wally by the hand. "Come on. I will drive us there." 

“You didn’t Zeta here?” 

“I did, but I have a car stationed in Central City now. I Zeta’d to central and drove from there to here.” As Wally’s eyebrows knitted together and his mouth opened to ask another question, Dick stopped him with a smile. “I will explain everything when we get to the surprise.” 

He and Wally left the apartment and settled into his fancy coal-black car. As they drew nearer to their apparent destination, Dick began to grow visibly nervous. "I... I've been thinking about this a lot, and... I want to spend my life with you. I... I'm not proposing today, but I will. Soon." Wally laughed at his his nervousness, and Dick gave him a mocking frown, running his thumb over the back of Wally's hand, which rested on Dick's knee. "I'm serious, West. It's coming. I AM going to propose to you. And when it does, it's gonna Kick. Your. Ass." 

Wally's grin reached from ear to ear, and he couldn't help it. Sometimes Dick did this – bringing up the proposal. It felt like he wanted to make sure Wally didn't forget it? Or didn't wait for nothing? Which wasn't the case; Wally absolutely knew that one day they would become husband and husband. He wanted that. He wanted it so fucking much, he couldn't even put it into words. Sometimes he even considered the possibility of proposing to Dick, but then... it seemed important to Dick that he do this, and he had apparently been planning it for a while. Wally didn't want to take that from him. So he would be waiting for Dick and his magical proposal for as long as it took. 

"My ass is totally ready for it," Wally claimed with a grin, slightly squeezing Dick's thigh. "So, you aren't proposing now, but it has some connection to it? This is like a pre-proposing? Because Grayson, you know you already stole my heart, yes?" 

Dick couldn't help but smile at Wally's huge grin. He had always loved making the speedster smile, even before he knew that his love for the speedster was greater than just platonic friendship. But now that Wally was his and only his, he savored it even more. He wanted to give Wally the world, and part of that was making him smile the way he always had. “Yes, of course. Just like you’ve stolen mine ever since we were kids.” 

Dick allowed himself a moment to ponder his pending proposal. He hoped it wasn't going to be too sappy. He knew that, as much as Wally had always been the class clown, he was truly a romantic at heart. That was part of the reason he was waiting so long. If it was all the same to Wally, they would have gotten married in the court house on the very day they had confessed their feelings to each other. He was THAT sure about his relationship. But he wanted to give Wally a memory that would make him smile for the rest of their lives - something romantic, beautiful, something that would blow him away. He wanted to give that to him. 

But for now, he had a different sort of surprise for him. He parked about a block away from his destination, and he turned the car off. He walked around to the passenger's side door. "Want to go for a walk, my love?" he asked, extending a hand to him to help him out of the car. 

Yeah, and sometimes Dick did this, too. Made him feel so damn special and unique and loved in this huge universe that Wally forgot how to breathe, how to speak, how to... do anything. He just wanted to fall into Dick’s arms and stay there forever, and no one but Dick had ever made him feel like this. 

With loudly beating heart, he accepted the offered hand that pulled him on his feet. Before Dick even said anything, the redhead kissed him long and hard. "Even though I'm not a slow pace type of a guy, it sounds good," he whispered onto Dick's lips. God, he loved him so much. 

Dick relished the kiss, taking his sweet time enjoying the other man's lips. When Wally pulled away, Dick smiled radiantly at him and the speedster's hand into his arm and led him down the sidewalk. "I have something I want to show you." 

Enjoying the feeling of having the speedster's warmth pulled up against him, falling into step with the love of his life, he took a few minutes to look around at the houses around him. They were _beautiful_. He had picked what was, in his mind, the perfect neighborhood - close enough to Central City to make Wally's commute there quick, but far enough that it was quiet. It was an old neighborhood, with gorgeous houses that had vines crawling up the sides and peeking out onto the roof. Some of them had clearly been newly renovated, but they still held their old charm. 

His heart beat fast as he and Wally rounded the corner in companionable silence. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the house that he had bought. It was off-white with dark ivy vines growing up the side of it. It had a large front porch and two large windows in the front. It didn't look like much from the outside, but he knew Wally wouldn't want a flashy mansion. He _really_ hoped Wally liked it. "So, I've been thinking... neither of us have really have had a sense of permanency in our lives. We have moved around a lot. I hope I am not being presumptuous; I picked one close enough to commute to Central City by car, if you want, or else you could obviously run there..." he trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say. 

He guided him up the sidewalk with a smile and let go of Wally's arm to pull his keys from his pocket. "Will you save your reservations until after you see the inside? I promise it's bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside." 

Fastest man alive aside, Wally stared at the keys for long seconds, before he was able to turn his eyes on the beautiful house in front of him. Then on the beautiful man in front of him, and his brain had only caught up at that moment. 

Holy shit. Dick Grayson bought a house for them. Dick Grayson bought them a _house_ and Wally knew nothing about this. He actually felt his brain malfunction, and he opened his mouth and didn't know what to say. What do you say to your soulmate, best friend, lover and partner if he surprises you with a fucking _house_? 

"Dick," he breathed, his voice breaking down immediately. Dammit, he wasn't going to cry, he really wasn't! "Dick, you damn fool." Yeah, this wasn't what you should say in a situation like this, right? The sudden fear flashing through Dick's face confirmed his suspicion. 

He grabbed both sides of Dick's face and made him look into his eyes, and he let his lips curve into this disbelieving but utterly happy smile. "I can't believe you bought us a house. I don't deserve you but I love you so fucking much." 

Dick smiled sheepishly. It was a lot to take in at once, he realized in that moment, and he had to give Wally credit for being so calm about it. "Well, let me give you the tour?" 

He unlocked the house and pushed his way inside. Dick watched Wally's reactions carefully. He stepped aside so Wally could see the living room. "I... I bought this for us a week after we started dating, actually. It's just taken this long for them to remodel it the way I wanted it," he explained hesitantly. "The living room is pretty much identical to the original model. The real modifications were made in the bedroom and basement." He walked Wally through the spacious living room that had been decorated in a very modern manner. Wally noticed that there was a hallway to the left and one to the right of the living room. He started down the hallway to the left. "There are four bedrooms in the house, not including ours. The first door on the left is the bathroom, the second is one of the bedrooms.” 

Dick led him to each room in turn. Most of them were empty. “I haven’t gotten anything to fill some of these rooms. I figure we can make a couple of them guest rooms, in case we have visitors. You could turn a couple of them into an office or a game room, if you wanted." He walked past the two doors, watching Wally's reaction carefully. 

Office? Game room? His head was suddenly full of ideas. He didn't have too many things at his apartment, to tell the truth, because he spent so little time there. He was either on the streets saving his city or at Dick's, or at the Wayne mansion, or at Barry's. He didn't spend enough time in his apartment to be able to make it feel like a home. But this house... God, he could see himself with Dick here. Waking up together, cooking together, making love. 

He felt a flush spread across his face as his thoughts took a dive into the gutter. He was so overwhelmed – surprised, honored, and just so _happy_. He had the sudden urge to show this gorgeous man exactly how much he means to him. "Show me our room?" 

Dick knew the look on his face immediately, observing the tiny blush crossing his freckled cheeks. "Our bedroom is this way." He lead the redhead into the last room down the hall, and threw the door open. "Before we, ah... christen the room," he said with a smile, "I have one last thing to show you." He led Wally into their room and past the ornate bed with a silky red bedspread, through the en-suite bathroom, and back to the attached walk-in closet. He walked to the very back end of the walk-in closet and pressed a small button on the wall behind where his business suits were hanging. "Check this out," he said with a grin. 

The wall slid open, and inside was an impossibly big room. It had a steel-enforced door, and Wally was willing to bet that the walls were steel-enforced as well. Computers and surveillance screens lined one wall, newspaper clippings of the Justice League’s various acts of heroism on another, and a display case that was clearly meant for their costumes on the opposite wall. 

The last thing, at the very end of the room, was a familiar sight: a Zeta tube. 

Dick grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's so we can get where we need to be quickly. I had to have the Justice League's approval to put it in. You have _no idea_ how hard it was to get them to keep their fucking mouths shut for two months," he said with a chuckle. 

It took a little time until that sank in. Not only the fact that his partner was so foreseeing that he managed to put a teleport device in their home so they could react to emergency calls and dangers as fast as possible, but the fact that he had to convince the whole Justice League and in the end he succeeded? Also, this meant that now the entire Justice League knew of their.... relationship. 

After they came out to their families and friends, they decided that they wouldn't hide that they were together but they also wouldn't advertise it. If someone noticed, they wouldn't deny, but honestly, it wasn't a problem to keep their love life behind closed doors. It didn't feel right to kiss or be intimate during missions and they didn't exactly meet with the JL members outside the Watchtower. Wally had this funny feeling in his belly, imagining everyone's faces when they found it out. They weren't the first couple in the superhero circle, but they were definitely the first gay couple. 

He turned out to look at Dick who seemed so sheepish and absolutely nervous, nervous about whether what Wally would say, and Wally didn't think it was possible to love him even more but in that moment he did. He walked to him, sliding his arms around Dick's neck and brushing their noses together. 

"I love it. I love everything. And I can't believe I didn't notice anything for months. I feel like an idiot," he laughed. "A lucky idiot, though. God, what did I do to deserve you?" Then he kissed Dick, pouring all his happiness and joy and emotions into that kiss, because hell, Dick Grayson worked months to surprise him with a house, and… fuck. Fuck, he was the luckiest man in the whole wide world. 

Dick smiled into the kiss, deepening it further, wrapping his arms around the other man. "Mmmmmm... should we christen our bedroom now?" 

Seeing the glint in Wally's eyes, he snatched him up bridal-style and carried him to the plush bed. "I want a life with you, Wally," he murmured gently. "We've been staying with each other most nights out of the week anyway, but I want to live together for real. In a house. _Our_ home." 

It was indescribable how those words felt to Wally as Dick gently lowered him onto the large, brand-new fluffy bed. It was theirs to try, to sleep and have sex in it. These walls had never heard their laughter, their moans, their cries, but they would. 

Because from now on this was their home, every corner waiting for being discovered and used. Wally's body tingled from Dick’s touch, his lips trembling for a second in sign of being deeply moved. 

Without saying anything he unceremoniously stripped off the shirt he wore and laid back to show his bare, muscled abdomen that he knew Dick was so fond of, and slightly spread his denim-clad legs as an invitation. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Dick." 

Dick saw the wistful smile on his freckled face, his emerald eyes misting up; the way his toned body melted into the soft bed, floppy red hair messed up against the sheets; the way his pink lips trembled with emotion. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

Dick watched him as he splayed himself across the bed, his cerulean eyes growing hungrier by the second. "Just look at you," he murmured with a chuckle. "You're sinfully beautiful, you know that? You could be on the cover of a dirty magazine." He dipped his head down and kissed Wally's exposed abs, tonguing the short trail of copper hair leading to his nether regions. "Gorgeous." 

The further south his tongue wandered down his skin, the more rapid Wally's breathing became. He was softly panting, he wasn't used to be praised so highly at all, one hand curled into the sheets, the other sliding onto Dick's hand, his fingers between the black hair gently tugging. He thought he would just lose it if Dick went further, but when he looked up at him and started sliding up on his body, Wally started whimpering. His whimpers were muffled into a kiss when Dick finally reached his lips. 

“Would you like to see me on the cover of a dirty magazine?” Wally mumbled around the other's tongue while it slipped into his mouth. It made him moan. "Show everyone what's that only you can get?" Dick was always careful to maintain his composure, but he couldn't suppress a groan at the thought of Wally posing for a naughty magazine - spread out for the whole world to see, and only him to touch. 

"Gods, Walls, you always seem to know exactly what to say to turn me on," he moaned into his mouth. The speedster hummed in agreement, for a moment getting lost in the kiss and the non-stop fight of their tongues for dominance, absolutely forgetting what he wanted to say or do. Fortunately, Dick didn't focus any better, so he was able to grab on the broad shoulders and turn their current position. 

He saw the surprise in the blue eyes, and it made him smile as he slowly lowered himself on Dick, resting his lower arms on the bed. "What photos are you thinking of, handsome? I could finger myself open, moaning your name, thinking of you, getting all loose, just for you." 

Dick's head fell back on the bed and his eyelids fluttered as he moaned openly at the mental picture Wally was painting for him. "Gods, you'd be so beautiful, Wally... spread open for everyone to see..." he moaned again, leaning up to kiss Wally eagerly. He pulled away with a pop, panting slightly. "You drive me wild, you know that? Tell me more." 

He knew, and it was exciting. Wally couldn't explain what made him want to do this every time, but seeing the growing blackness in his lover's eyes, making him kiss Wally rougher and longer, putting all these ideas in his head, riling him up... It was just so sexy and incredibly gorgeous. 

He made small, grinding circles with his hips right above Dick's crotch. "I would get on my knees, just half lying on the ground and pushing my ass up in the ear..." Wally murmured huskily into his ear, his lips occasionally brushing his skin. "I would spread myself, you could see me twitch empty for your cock... and I would beg you to fill me up. I would push my fingers in but it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be enough." 

Dick's breath hitched as his lover's words filled his ears. He could feel his cock rapidly hardening, constrained painfully in his tight business slacks. "I'd fill you up," he moaned in reply. "I would fill you up tight, baby boy, but not before I make you beg. I would play with you first, leave you a weeping, needy mess." Cock aching even more, he ground his hips up against Wally's and groaned, desperate for some friction. 

A whole body shudder switched Wally's body into languorous vibration while returned the attempts of the man beneath him, pushing against him, making their clothed cocks harden even more. He wanted to be a goddamn weeping, needy mess for him. He would have been. Any time of the day. "Would you, yeah? Would you make me beg for it?" Wally went on, mouthing Dick's neck and pecking the skin playfully. "I know how I would beg. Do you wanna hear it?" he asked with a little smile. Fuck, bringing Dick into the mood almost meant bringing himself into the mood and at the moment he couldn't decide who he was teasing more. 

Dick shuddered against Wally's sudden onslaught of vibrations. It just felt so damn good. He counted himself lucky to have a speedster as his lover. Between his vibrations up against his aching cock and his words, he felt overwhelmed with passion and want. "Gods, the fucking _mouth_ on you," he half-moaned, half-laughed. "Such a naughty boy. I have a few ideas of how we can put that dirty mouth to work." 

Suddenly, Wally was right in Dick's face with a shit eating grin, never stopping the rubbing of their lower bodies. It just felt too good, and not having at least this much of friction seemed impossible. 

"You _love_ my mouth. You wanna make it dirty?" he whispered, capturing Dick's lips in a short kiss. "Just say the word... _daddy_." 

He knew he was playing with fire, but it was just insanely too good and he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to pull Dick's strings until he snapped and wrecked him up good. 

Dick practically growled, overcome with lust. "You want me to make you dirty, hm?" He grabbed Wally by the hips and pushed him off of him with one swift motion. "Hands and knees. _Now_." 

God, that tone, it broke the will that Wally had to tease Dick, and it almost made him hang his head down in submission. He fucking wanted to do that, and the realization made him whimper and while, of course, he quickly obeyed. He rolled on his stomach, then he pushed himself up until all his weight concentrated onto his knees and hands. His frame was slightly shaking from anticipation and lust. 

Dick looked positively predatory as he unzipped his pants, never breaking eye contact with the redhead as he slid his pants down his hips and slipped his rock-hard cock out of his boxers. He stroked it a couple of times, cocking an eyebrow at the other man. "You want it, Wally? Want to taste it?" 

Until that very moment Wally was able to hold the eye contact, but as soon as his lover's beautiful, precum leaking cock came into his range of vision... he lost it. He couldn't look anywhere else and his mouth opened in raw need to take it inside. Fuck, he was almost panting like a dog. Which, sadly, wasn't far away from the truth, considering his heavy breathing and the way his mouth watered. "Yes. P-please, can I have it?" 

Wally looked so damn beautiful, his jade eyes focused on Dick's leaking cock. He looked so... needy. It was the hottest thing Dick had ever seen, hands down. "You want it, Wally? Come here then." Wally slowly crawled closer. Dick gently placed his hand on the back of his lover's head and guided him in closer until his hot breath ghosted against the head of his cock. "Will you be a good boy for me, Wally? Be a good boy for me and take the tip in your mouth?" 

"Yes, daddy," he breathed, and his eyes fluttered shut even before his lips touched Dick's length. Wally moaned around it, his tongue immediately sliding over the sensitive head to get all the precum that gathered on it, shuddering from the taste that filled his mouth. Fuck, he could... he could do this the rest of his life, having this beautiful cock in his mouth. 

He wanted to take more, but fortunately, he wasn't so high yet that he didn't remember that he didn't have permission to do that. They hadn't done this since the last time a month ago, the whole daddy kink, and Dick hadn't spanked him since then. Even though Wally loved it, he loved to be a good boy even more. 

Dick slid his slender fingers through Wally's red hair, blunt nails scraping gently against his scalp. The heat from Wally's mouth, the gentle caress of his tongue, the way Wally moaned slightly as he sucked the precum off of him... he lost himself in the sensation. He moaned aloud. "Uuuungh Wally.... baby boy, that feels so _good_... you're so good, you know that? So good to me. Such a good boy." He grabbed the back of his head again and pushed his cock a little further into Wally's mouth. "Can you take a little more for me, baby?" 

Having his own member trapped in his trousers caused actual physical pain at this point, but it just added to the pleasure that Wally felt. All the praising, having Dick's strong hold on his head and his voice, his smell, everything - Wally couldn't get enough of it. 

He nodded or at least he tried to nod, and he basically didn't have to do anything: Dick pushed his head down on his cock a little more. Wally subconsciously thrust his hips forward as the cock brushed against the back of his throat, making the whimpering louder and adding some vibration to it. 

Wally's throat vibrating around Dick nearly drove him to the edge. "Good boy Wally... such a good boy," he gasped out. "You can take a little more, baby..." he slid his cock further in and felt himself hit the back of his throat. "Good job, baby boy," he murmured, head thrown back in pleasure. "You're doing so good. Such a good boy." He began to slowly fuck Wally's throat, and he opened his eyes to see Wally staring up at him underneath his long eyelashes. He nearly came right then and there. "You're so beautiful, Wally," he groaned. "I love you so much..." 

His lips were too stretched around Dick to be able to smile, but those words made him flush with happiness, in his eyes he could even show it. So, he didn't close them as he slowly pulled back, letting his teeth slightly scratch Dick's sensitive member, until only the tip left in his mouth. Then, taking a deep breath, he headed down again, down until his gag reflex almost kicked in having Dick so deep. Wally needed a few seconds to adjust himself, but after that, he started the low humming again and his tongue massaged the cock in his mouth. 

He was so deliciously full, it was amazing. He loved it. Only one thing could top this? Making his daddy cum, right down his throat. 

"Ohhhh godohgod Wally, shit, god you feel so good, _fuck_...." Dick threw his head back in ecstasy as Wally deep-throated him, humming and vibrating his throat. He thanked whatever higher powers exist for the speed force - Wally's talented mouth had him on the edge of orgasm, losing his composure, babbling nonsensically. "Baby boy, so good, so good for me, such a good boy... you've got your daddy so close... ohhh, baby boy..." 

A warm knot tightened in Wally's groin making him whimper a little louder, a little more intense, trying to be even better - and he immediately knew when Dick swung over the edge. He gripped his red hair and made this low, animalistic groan in the back of his throat, and Wally moaned around Dick’s thickness when he felt the hot spurt. He forced himself to stay right there, like that, and hollowed his cheeks to help his lover through his orgasm, squirming closer to him, and slowly letting him out of his mouth. 

Dick shuddered as he slumped back down onto the bed, pulling Wally with him. "We have GOT to try taking dirty photos some time," he gasped, once his body stopped shaking. "I could definitely get off on taking dirty photos of you." He brushed his sweaty bangs back out of his eyes and pulled Wally in for a kiss before whispering into his ear. "You've been such a good boy for me, Wally. I need to reward you." 

While a still functioning part of his brain saved the information about Dick's desire to have dirty photos of him, he made a low whine and trembled from the husky voice in his ear. He swallowed, still feeling Dick's taste in his mouth which almost made him moan all over again. "Thank you, daddy." Somehow Wally could manage to look sheepish as well. Fuck, he just loved playing on Dick's kink. 

Dick suppressed a shiver at Wally's too-innocent face. He _loved_ Wally's submission. It wasn’t even a power trip thing – he considered Wally his equal in every way; he had no desire to control him. It was about the intimacy and trust involved in the act of submission. He reached down to Wally's waist and began to fondle him gently. "Such a good boy for me, Wally. You suck my cock so good. So perfect." 

Experiencing such a wave of pleasure and desire from Dick's words was so weird and absurd taking into consideration that a minute ago Wally was happily sucking his lover's cock, and now he felt like a virgin who was having his first sexual experiences. He mewled quietly, pressing himself up against Dick. The cage of his jeans had become quite painful at this point. 

"Please... Please, I need you." 

Dick pushed Wally to his hands and knees, shucking his pants off his hips and exposing his bare ass to Dick's eager eyes. "So good for me, Wally. So beautiful, spread bare for me." He grabbed his bottle of lube that he had stored in the bedside table specifically for this occasion and slicked two fingers with it. "Are you ready, baby boy? You've been so good for me; you deserve a reward," he purred. 

Wally fisted the sheets and the blanket beneath him while he somehow forced out a yes which rather sounded like a moan that an intelligible word. He wanted it so much, god, and Dick's intense gaze burned him. As much as he loved to submit to the order, it made him feel embarrassed as well. The kind that intensified his arousal. 

"Daddy..." He breathed heavily, drooling on the brand new bed. 

Dick moaned as he heard his lover’s pleading voice groan out. He loved being the one to coax these reactions out of him. He loved being on the receiving end of his white-hot stare. Loved making Wally feel so good. 

Speaking of which. "Bend over for me, nice and low. Just like that, baby boy, good job," he purred, watching Wally arch his ass in the air and press his chest against the silk sheets. He began to gently push against his hole, which resulted in eager moans coming from the redhead. "Easy, baby. Let's take this nice and slow. You've been so good for me today. I don't want to rush through your reward. You deserve to feel so good," he breathed out, voice pitched low. Pushing past the tight ring of muscle, he slipped a finger inside before adding a second with little difficulty. 

Wally equally felt happy and proud and satisfied as the fingers penetrated him, massaging his inside walls slowly and just perfectly, and felt frustrated and desperate because he was aching to get more and deeper. It was an overwhelming feeling, wanted to push back and urge Dick to move faster and keep still and just enjoy the ride. 

"Fuck, fuck, it's so-- ahh, there, please. God, I'm... Please, I need more," he gasped, trying to look back at Dick. "Please, please... I can take more. Please, daddy, wreck me." As Wally rocked his hips against his digits, Dick began to twist his fingers, giving Wally the friction he so clearly wanted. He added a third finger and savored his whimpering moans. 

Dick's own cock had begun to already respond to the little show that Wally was putting on, just for him. He moved his hand to Wally's cock and began to gently stroke it, aiming to tease him even more. He pressed the tip of his now-erect cock against Wally's ass, rocking up and down, slicking it back and forth against his hole. He knew the several different actions all at once would slowly but surely overwhelm the speedster and Dick wasn't wrong. 

First, Wally's frame started shaking slightly and his voice got louder, his moans longer and lower, and he was practically sucking Dick's fingers inside him while he kept pushing back. Then, all of these intensified and Wally began to beg, and fuck, Dick _loved_ him hearing beg. It wasn't even a certain thing he wanted, he probably didn't even know what he needed, his words were slurred and unintelligible - and he was so damn submissive. He reacted to everything the older gave him, he was willing to accept more, anything. Trust ran deep between them. It turned Dick on so much. 

Dick smiled at Wally’s reactions, loving how he was able to take the speedster apart, piece by gorgeous piece. This was a part of Wally that nobody else got to see – fresh tears of pleasure on his cheeks, eyes screwed shut, mouth slack and hanging open, flushed with pleasure all the way down to his broad chest. He was just so _wrecked_ , so raw, so unguarded; nobody else in the world got to see that side of him, so vulnerable and submissive. Dick had longed for Wally for so long. And now he was _his_ , in every possible way – Wally did this for him, and only for him. It was exhilarating. He swore he could cum from watching him alone. It was the most mind-blowing pleasure that Dick could possibly imagine. 

Apparently had stared at him for too long, lost in his reverie, because Wally turned his head gently to stare Dick dead in the face and _moaned_ with a little glimmer of mischief in his eye. 

What a little tease – he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him. Well, he couldn’t let the speedster get away with that, now could he? 

Green orbs watched Dick intently and flew wide as Wally let out an undignified squeak when Dick grabbed him by the hips and positioned his cock against his hole. Wally arched his back, sticking his ass in the air, presenting himself to Dick as if to say _come and get it_ , but rather than shoving his cock up Wally’s ass like he so badly wanted to do, he pressed one hand to the small of his back and spanked his ass with an audible _smack_. 

It was absolutely unexpected for the redhead and he couldn't close his mouth fast enough to stop the yelp from the shock and stinging pain and god, that felt so good. He shivered, pressing his face harder into the mattress. 

He probably shouldn't have teased more. Probably. Probably not. "Ungh... Should I count, daddy?" he asked, little bit cheekily. He didn't dare to move though. 

Dick experienced a full-body shiver at the sound of Wally’s teasing submission, and felt a guttural moan tear through him. “Start counting,” he growled out. 

As Dick delivered smack after smack against Wally’s pale flesh, his ass grew redder and redder and Wally’s counting became more broken – more moans than words, and if he craned his neck around just a little, he could see Wally’s painfully hard cock bouncing with each spanking he administered. Once he was satisfied that he had sufficiently delivered his punishment, he lifted Wally up from where he had slumped against the mattress and pulled him flush up against him, back to chest, and began to slowly stroke Wally’s leaking erection. Not just his cock but Wally's whole body was twitching in his arms, every time his fingers moved up and down on his length, and the mewling, broken cries became longer until they ran together into a continuous moan. 

Wally felt so damn strange. Not bad, it wasn't bad all, just the opposite; it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, but it was weird. He couldn't really control his limbs, it felt like heavy weights were tied to his arms and legs, his body was burning and god, he wanted to come so damn bad, he wanted it, but his lips just couldn't form the words. The pleasure that he felt in his groin added to the pain that came off in waves of his ass, and he could feel Dick's cock between his asscheeks, it was hard and wet and... _fuck_. He sobbed, getting closer and closer to the much-needed orgasm. 

Dick pressed a line of kisses down Wally’s neck as he held him up, supporting his weight completely. He smirked against the sweat-slicked skin of Wally’s neck and murmured into his ear, “Are you ready for me, baby boy? Are you ready for my cock?” 

As an answer the older nodded - or at least he hoped he did. Actually he wasn't sure until his lover raised him up a little bit so he could slid under him and basically sat Wally on his erection, easily slipping inside after the thorough preparation. Wally kept moaning as he was filled up inch by inch, soothing the aching of emptiness, leaning back and gasping when Dick bottomed out in him, rubbing himself against the speedster's still sore buttcheeks. 

Everything felt perfect in that second. With Dick so deep and close in and to him, kneeling on their own bed, in their own house, letting his voice out without the fear of being heard. Wally was absolutely overwhelmed. He wrapped an arm behind him to loop around Dick’s neck as the other man leaned forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. 

Fucking Wally was definitely in his top three favorite things to do of all time, Dick thought, and he bucked his hips upward into the tight heat, grasping the pale hips positioned above his own. Hearing the moan that it forced from the redhead, Dick bucked his hips again, slowly coming to a steady rhythm, which made Wally’s moan warble slightly. Dick chuckled into Wally’s mouth then pulled his lips back with a pop. “Enjoying yourself?”, he asked cheekily. When he received nothing but a broken moan in response, he resumed stroking Wally’s cock, timing it with each thrust of his hips. He pressed his face into the crook of Wally’s neck, nosing up to kiss his ear, his hair, his pale skin. 

Wally wanted to last longer, he honestly did, but it was just too much. Dick knew all the right spots, he knew which buttons he had to push in order to drive the speedster absolutely crazy, and as his lips played with Wally's earlobe, his hand squeezed around his painfully hard cock and every time he thrust up he hit that spot, it became too much to endure. 

With a sobbed out scream Wally came all over Dick's hand and their new sheets, falling forward, shaking and whimpering. Dick still had his arm around him, holding him as firm as possible and slowly lowering him down. He couldn't see Wally's face, it was buried into the pillows, but after a few experimental thrusts and receiving no protest, Dick started to fuck into his lover in a steady speed, enjoying the past-orgasm tightness fully. 

After a few thrusts, Wally began to respond again; he groaned and twisted slightly, pulling his face out of the pillows to stare back at Dick. His eyes were unfocused and his face was flushed, and he opened those bitten red lips and panted out, “Daddy, fill me up, _please_ ….” 

With that, Dick abruptly lost it. Before he even had time to mentally prepare himself, he was cumming inside Wally with a broken howl, his stuttering thrusts coaxing a pleased whimper from the redhead. Dick collapsed onto the bed, pulling Wally close into his arms. 

With a little difficulty even managed to pull a blanket beneath from them and put it over their bodies. He didn't mind the nudeness, Dick actually liked being naked, but somehow it gave an extra comfort feeling and it was actually nice after such a great and positively exhausting sex. 

Wally was surprisingly and uncharacteristically quiet, even after his breathing and heartbeat calmed down. Dick could feel small vibration on his chest from the speedster's back. He nudged Wally, snuggling in closer to him, burying his face in the red hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you,” he murmured. 

First Wally made those little adorable grunting noises before he finally moved, trying to turn around. Dick had to help him though, which made him chuckle. That boy was way too cute. Then Dick could be face to face with his lover, and he actually had no words. Wally's pupils were so wide blown and his eyes so clouded that reminded the younger of the time Jason came over to his apartment with a bottle of whiskey and they drank the whole thing and Jason was a mess by the time they reached the half of the bottle. Before he could say anything, Wally pressed their mouth together, his tongue probing at Dick's lips. 

Dick eagerly accepted the kiss, allowing Wally’s tongue to slip into his mouth. He felt Wally shivering slightly, due to exhaustion or pleasure he couldn’t tell which, and he pulled Wally in closer and began to run his hands all over the speedster’s lithe body. Rubbing his shoulders, massaging his arms, his chest, grasping gently at his hips. Wally groaned in pleasure and pressed himself closer, eager for more of the grounding touches and skin-on-skin pressure that the other man was supplying. 

As he came down from his high, he shivered one last time under Dick’s touch and broke down into tears, overwhelmed with not only the physical exhaustion from the act itself but the pleasure and vulnerability that he felt in that moment. 

Dick pulled him in closer and stroked his hair, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear until they fell asleep.


End file.
